


Screw PJs I'll Sleep in the Nude

by hastalastagimmeeyourpasta (haetalie101)



Series: Dysfunctional Families [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I like this verse, Lovingly Kicking Your Friends' Ass, Typos, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Why Did I Write This?, and an emo, georges getting rekted again, georges is a brony, hes a mess, idk - Freeform, its just the kids, the adults aren't in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haetalie101/pseuds/hastalastagimmeeyourpasta
Summary: francesyes: i got excited that the temp today is back in the 60s and may have gone a little overboardfrancesno: a littlefrancesyes: shut up phillipéfrancesyes: i’m wearing heels bigger than your dick rn





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still writing this bc i actually like this verse?? wow?? what a concept??? 
> 
> are Frances and Anna ever gonna get together??? lmao idek
> 
> Please review and give me kudos i thrive off praise
> 
> Come talk to me about this verse at howellroses.tumblr.com!

francesyes: i

francesyes: am readu for death

francesno: same tbh

pepperpotts: what is going on now

francesyes: we’re supposed to have a fire drill in like five minutes and i am in a fucking skirt and tank top

francesyes: thanks obama

georgeswashingturnt: but?? obama’s not president anymore and isn’t to blame

francesyes: thanks asshole cheeto man

georgeswashingturnt: there you go

pepperpotts: why?? are you wearing a tank top???

francesyes: i got excited that the temp today is back in the 60s and may have gone a little overboard

francesno: a little

francesyes: shut up phillipé

francesyes: i’m wearing heels bigger than your dick rn

francesyes: you don’t want to test me

PM from francesno to francesyes

francesno: so are we just gonna pretend you and anna totally didn’t kiss or

francesyes: what kiss???

francesyes: idk what ur talking about

francesno: so that’s a yes

francesno: well

francesno: i wasn’t gonna do this

francesno: but you leave me no choice

 

operation franna

francesno added theobrosia

francesno added francesyes

francesyes: what 

francesno: frances mary laurens

francesno: you need to face your feelings

francesyes: what feelings???

francesno: …

theobrosia: why am i here???

francesno: i need an ally in this very hard mission of getting fran to tell the truth

theobrosia: why me??

francesno: bc you’re her roommate and can harass her when i’m not around

theobrosia: nice plan

francesno: ikr thanks

francesyes: r u just gonna talk like i’m not even here

francesno: i’m sorry did u hear something

francesyes: fuck u phillipé

francesyes has left the chat

francesno: well there’s that

francesyes >>> get rekt georges

francesyes: i want a meter long line of coke so i can overdose and die

francesyes: also why haven’t we changed the chat name??

georgeswashingturnt: bc everybody hates me

pepperpotts: [tiniestviolonever.jpeg]

georgeswashingturnt: stfu pep

georgeswashingturnt: you guys are just jealous bc i’m getting some and ur not

togetherinparis: hahAHAHAHAHAHA sure

georgeswashingturnt: especially bc of the ust between anna and fran

togetherinparis: georges stfu or i’ll show everyone those pictures of you during your simultaneous brony phase and emo phase

georgeswashingturnt: pshh i got rid of those pics years ago

togetherinparis: not the ones in the attic, you didn’t

georgeswashingturnt: shit

georgeswashingturnt: i shall behave

togetherinparis: good

pianoprodigy changed the chat name to: georges is a brony

francesyes: there we go

georgeswashingturnt: i’m not one anymore!!!

francesno: m’lady

francesno: more like

francesno: m’hand

georgeswashingturnt: fucking rude phillipé

francesyes: where’s your fedora georges

georgeswashingturnt: up your mom’s ass, fran

francesyes: my mom’s dead, you asshole

pianoprodigy: wow, way to be an asshole

georgeswashingturnt: I FORGOT OKAY

francesyes: i want a mile long line of coke so i can overdose and die

francesno: u already said that

francesyes: i really want to die now tho

francesno: same

pepperpotts: same

togetherinparis: same

pianoprodigy: same

georgeswashingturnt: i don’t

georgeswashingturnt: wtf’s wrong with you people

francesyes: do u have three hours

theobrosia >>> vodka and tears

theobrosia: my pizza lunchables won’t fit in the fridge bc of all ur alcohol

theobrosia: one of our addictions has to go

francesyes: well its not gonna be mine

francesyes: i need all of that vodka

theobrosia: bc of the kiss??

francesyes: what kiss???

theobrosia: really??

francesyes: i srsly have no idea what you’re talking about

francesyes added theobrosia to georges is a brony

theobrosia: why?? do you keep adding me to stuff???

francesyes: if i have to suffer so do u

pepperpotts: question:

pepperpotts: is it socially acceptable to order two burrito bowls???

francesyes: anything’s socially acceptable if you do it with enough confidence

pepperpotts: truuuu

theobrosia: why

theobrosia: the name of the chat georges is a furry

francesyes: bc its true

georgeswashingturnt: bc frances is a little shit

theobrosia: okay then

pepperpotts: uuuugggghhhhh

georgeswashingturnt: what happened

georgeswashingturnt: did u get a b on a test for once

pepperpotts: no

pepperpotts: guess who’s the TA for gov this semester

pepperpotts: fucking charlie adams

francesno: nooooooo

francesyes: ugh not that asshole

theobrosia: ??

theobrosia: whos charlie adams

togetherinparis: an asshat who came to our party last year, drank all our booze, and then groped fran

theobrosia: sounds gross

francesyes: he is, trust me

pepperpotts: ugh this is putting me in a bad mood

pianoprodigy: same

francesyes: hey y’all should come over to our place and marathon atla with us

francesno: “y’all”

francesyes: fuck off phillipé i’m technically from the south so i can say it

theobrosia: yeah come on over

theobrosia: i’ll get the really fluffy pillows from our beds and we can build a fort

pepperpotts: yes!!!!

pianoprodigy: i am running back to my dorm rn to get my blankets and grab my pjs

pepperpotts: screw pjs i’ll sleep in the nude

georgeswashingturnt: pls do not

operation franna

francesno: we should totally try to get them together tonight

theobrosia: idk phillip shouldn’t we let them maybe calm down

francesno: nah

francesno: well….

francesno: maybe you’re right

francesno: i guess we can wait a while

francesno: i just want the lowkey tension in the gc to go away

theobrosia: same


End file.
